


[原創]在我們的主場

by alagev



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, M/M, Sports
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 如果有人問他，他會毫不猶豫的回答，坎貝爾是世界的王，吉努斯這場輸得心服口服。問題是輸贏並非兩個人的事。





	[原創]在我們的主場

「嫁給我。」

「我不要。」

五年前的這時候，吉努斯穿著他用半生汗血鑄成的榮耀踏進球場，純黑色的球衣被細心的燙整過，無比挺拔，金色字母隨著身軀擺動而飛揚，他微微調整皮帶，戴上球帽，在震天的噓聲中從休息室走出來，緩緩踏上投手丘。

那天跟過去沒有什麼不同，一場例行賽事，沒有消遣可言的夜晚。

除了先前發生的場外花絮，不是太大的問題，真的，吉努斯只是在採訪途中扔下手中的麥克風，越過困惑與茫然的人群，走到一壘側休息室前，伸手扯住敵對球員的衣領，無視想衝上來阻止的其他人，當著全世界的面送給對方一個毫無浪漫技巧可言，粗暴至極的吻。

由尖叫、驚呼及厭惡的噓聲的組成巨大噪音頓時炸了開來，但吉努斯什麼都聽不到，隨手將手套砸到旁人臉上，在椅子撞上他之前悠哉往三壘走去，穿著相同色系球衣的人自四面八方湧來，推擠拉扯隨著雙方人馬不斷增加趨於暴力，各種粗俗謾罵在耳邊響起，但他不在乎，觀眾席扔下無數吃剩的食物殘渣與寶特瓶，外加一張鬼知怎麼拆下來的椅子坐墊。

鏡頭拍到吉努斯臉上戲謔的微笑，場上的混亂，最後停格在背棄幫他出頭隊友的背影。

他們──準確來說是媒體，不出所料，巴士還沒完全離開球場，媒體休息室已完全陷入極端狂熱狀態，個個低頭振奮敲動手中鍵盤，午夜開始，他能轉到的所有新聞媒體毫無例外全鋪天蓋地的指責他。

_「這是最無恥的羞辱！」_他們說，_「回顧兩隊過去的衝突，各位不難發現導火線幾乎都跟薩澤拉有關，這名投手似乎將正常成年人該具備的禮節扔在休息室內，瘋狗般的性格使得球隊高層煩惱不已，觀眾應該還有印象，半年前，吉努斯‧薩澤拉才因為辱罵裁判而被驅逐出場，土狼隊最後以七比四輸掉比賽，看樣子一萬元的罰款似乎沒讓他學到半點教訓，坎貝爾無疑是薩澤拉宣洩不滿情緒的受害者────」_

電視無數次重播他們接吻的畫面，吉努斯轉到第六個新聞頻道後才意識到他的動作看在不知情者眼裡原來可以全然不同的解讀。

好吧，他是有拍坎貝爾的臉頰，那又如何？

他癱在沙發上，默默盯著外頭的世界整整吵了一個又一個星期。

從那之後，無論主客場，噓聲成為他上場時的唯一主題曲。

也許選的時機不對，他強迫自己反省，畢竟吉努斯‧薩澤拉與坎貝爾‧羅米最後一次投打對決，肩負第四棒重任的坎貝爾在滿球數的情況下，十分戲劇性賞給他們一支仰角華麗至極的再見GS，直接毀了他們進季後賽的夢想。

延續自上個世紀傳承下來的世仇恨意，贏家張狂在球場上慶祝的畫面成為所有人此生無可磨滅的最大屈辱。

吉努斯站在投手丘上，無須費心轉身確認球的落點，不可能有其他結果，他比誰都清楚。

他投過百球的手臂帶來的痛苦還不及精神上的萬分之一。

如何用一個晚上的時間準確毀掉球隊倚重的王牌，球迷欽慕的英雄？很簡單，你只需要搞砸一場比賽。

據說球隊上一次打進世界大賽已經是半個世紀前的事。

「我甚至都不能抱怨，操。」

吉努斯不會欺騙任何人，真的，無數夜晚，他用不同撥放速著魔似的重溫那短短五分鐘的影片，研究每一球的球路，思考坎貝爾如何識破他的策略，面無表情的盯著目標，耐心等待進攻時機，最後在極端的壓力下揮出極其精彩的一棒。

如果有人問他，他會毫不猶豫的回答，坎貝爾是世界的王，吉努斯這場輸得心服口服。

問題是輸贏並非兩個人的事。

「騙子，你整整一個半月都沒接我的電話。」

他原本打算在沉默中度過整個休賽季，反正也沒人會想找他，直到春訓時，好事的狗仔不知從哪裡翻出本該被封印的陳年往事，如果說先前吉努斯給了他們很好的發揮素材，那現在無疑是聖誕節的前奏，那幫雜種很聰明，沒直接讓主流媒體報導，而是扔出刻意篩選過的資訊在社交平台上，整個國家的有心人只需動動手指，就能一同參與追逐真相與編織故事的盛大戲碼。

照片，訪談，早就消失在記憶裡的不知名隊友，風向逐漸被引導到失控的漩渦前。

謠言開始盛傳，疑問未曾停歇，彷彿六十億張嘴都在逼迫他回答單一允許的答案，「你得否認！」他們聲嘶力竭，「想想你的事業！你的生涯！趁著傷害還沒擴大的時候澄清！」

「這很簡單，不是嗎？」

「你只需要否認！告訴他們那不是真的！」

吉努斯在暴怒中拆了半個休息室，他對每一個人咆哮，把球衣扔到老闆臉上，推開想阻止他的總教練，無視收到訊息前來的經濟人，他掏出鑰匙，跳上車子，油門踩到底，這輩子第一次，字面意義上逃開了他的生活。

盧菲莫是個好人，吉努斯知道，他的總教練向來都是站在球員這邊的。

除了他打從心底厭惡同性戀這件事。

「嫁給我。」

「下輩子吧。」

他跟坎貝爾的孽緣幾乎跟他倆首次接觸棒球的時間同樣長，很老套的故事，真的，家庭健全的中產階級周末帶著孩子到球場去，美其名相互交流，學習運動精神，其實每個人心裡明白，沒有什麼享受球賽的廢話，無法適應的小鬼終將被淘汰，剩下來的則在一次次比賽中篩選出真正有才能的人，直到下一個Babe Ruth或Old Pete的縮小版能入的了球探的眼。

更具體來說，A-rod。

史上最高簽約金的新聞是個詛咒，無聲無息鎖住整個星球的人，當夢想變成實際可計算的鈔票，每個微小的失誤都將歸檔到冰冷的紀錄裡，成為未來身價與名聲的評定標準，孩子的挫折不是挫折，而是軟弱的原罪。

吉努斯不贈恨這樣運動，真的，即使他最開始想打的是美式足球，坎貝爾也是，沒有人不想成為四分衛，隨便找個路人都能給出一長串的名單：Brett Favre、Peyton Manning，以及幾乎統治全NFL的怪物Tom Brady，但坎貝爾的父母不這麼認為，老羅米年輕時生涯最好的成績是在3A創造的，他熱愛訴說在小聯盟打拼的歲月，對於上不了最高層級一事耿耿於懷，「只要讓我上去投一球就好！」老羅米晃著啤酒瓶，指著電視轉播：「去他媽的，只要讓我上去投一球，我不在乎我得替誰來場口活！」，無法到自己用生命支持的球隊打球幾乎成為纏住老羅米後半輩子的心魔，坎貝爾具有天份不知是禍還是福，總之老羅米在教練露出願意額外栽培的意願時，整個人頓時陷入異常的狂熱情緒內無法自拔。

他強迫坎貝爾戴上棒球手套，從最基本的傳接球開始練起。

吉努斯沒辦法，坎貝爾小時候實在過於害羞了，吉努斯是替坎貝爾擋掉麻煩的最大防護罩，「你不能成為Messi！」他努力想用其他知名的運動球員來比喻，「你太安靜了，你得更有侵略性，否則他們會傷害你的！」他指的是其他在訓練場上的孩子，不是故意撞倒坎貝爾，就是拿他的外表取笑，坎貝爾羞澀的拉著衣襬，反駁的話卻讓吉努斯直到成年後都想拿球丟他，「可是他是諾坎普的國王，」男孩說，同時頂著一顆過度可愛的捲髮，「我只需要像他一樣厲害就行了，對吧？」

天知道他們講的甚至不是同一種運動，他們國家的人也不熱衷足球，他決定把這次的失誤歸咎於最近來訪的瑞德叔叔頭上，他對他交往三年的西班牙裔女友簡直肉麻到令所有人翻白眼的程度，吉努斯甚至還有一件巴薩隆那的球衣，那是瑞德叔叔給過最微妙的聖誕節禮物，就壓在兒童用的美式足球頭盔下面。吉努斯氣憤地指著坎貝爾紅通通的鼻子：「好吧，我不想介入歐洲人的戰場，如果非要選的話，我至少希望你走Ronaldo的路線，長相就不用了，我覺得你現在就很好看。」

「重點是威脅性！懂嗎？不要給他們作弄你的機會！他們撞你，你就撞回去，他們用球丟你，你就想辦法把球打回去！」吉努斯苦口婆心，坎貝爾乖巧的點點頭，在他好朋友傷心欲絕的眼神中，乖乖跟在老羅米的背後，上了去棒球場的車。

三個月後，吉努斯趁著老羅米外出時偷跑到坎貝爾家去探訪他唯一的好朋友，當他看到坎貝爾身上明顯不是練球練出來的擦傷與紅腫的眼睛，吉努斯咬著牙，給自已一個晚上的默哀時間，果斷將他想打超級杯的夢改成要跟坎貝爾一起去世界大賽。

「幸好我當年乾脆俐落的轉換跑道。」他說，揉著坎貝爾依舊混亂的捲髮，「我們都以為Johnny Manziel可以證明些什麼，畢竟你的身材跟他差不多。」吉努斯想了想，隨口補充：「JJ大概可以用單手把你撕成肉片，並在半小時內吃完，我跟你賭五塊美金，哈，我應該傳簡訊問他！」

坎貝爾無奈阻止他想掏手機的手，「有趣，我以為我們都知道他失敗的原因跟身材沒有太大關係，你不喜歡海鷹不代表你可以忽視Russell Wilson──操，他還比Manziel矮三公分？」

「是啊，很難忘記他26歲就能戴著超級杯冠軍戒指睡覺這件事。」吉努斯翻了白眼，「親愛的，你也不過晚他一年拿到世界大賽戒指。」

「嫁給我。」

「……我考慮。」

八卦就是那麼一回事了，他知道每雙盯著他的眼睛都在等待，等待能將他擊落至深淵的契機，吉努斯向來都不是當好好先生的料，否則也不會隨著坎貝爾加入球隊後第一件事就是當著全隊的面惡狠狠的咬住故意把坎貝爾推倒在地一名高年級學生的手臂，魯莽卻有效的示威，代價是剛進入球隊就被罰在板凳席上打掃，「啊，感覺真像回到小時候。」他自嘲，瘋狗這個暱稱跟了他十五年，他卻也不是誰都想咬。

坎貝爾依舊是好脾氣的面對每一個塞到面前的麥克風，態度溫和，幽默有理，被當作證據的照片經由他的解釋，犯錯的反倒成為最先炒作的媒體，「──最後一個問題，您怎麼解釋跟薩澤拉先生幾乎從小認識到大，兩位在場上卻從來都沒有過交集，私底下也沒人見過你們兩個聚餐？我可以認為您跟薩澤拉先生的關係不僅僅是『認識的人』，對嗎？這部分您怎麼說？」

坎貝爾露出最真誠的笑容，盯著鏡頭，一字一句萬分堅定：「是的，吉努斯跟我認識很久了，但我不會把我們兩個之間的關係定義為朋友，不，我不驚訝他在輸球後走過來親我，那是我們小時候──也許持續到青訓時的傳統。」他刻意在大眾面前強調吉努斯的名字，被點名的當事人卻感到十分奇特。

「你們要知道每一個站在這裡的球員青少年時期是如何度過的，我們遠離家鄉，到陌生的地方，與其他數百個同樣被告知有資質的人一同練習，生活除了棒球以外一無所有，在彼此狀態到達某種極限的時候，由認識的人代替家人的腳色，安慰、祝賀、鼓勵，我想這都是很正常的事。」

「事實上，我很訝異他還記得，你們要知道這對他而言有多麼不容易，他的球隊在那天晚上輸了球，站在投手丘上的人也是他，對吉努斯那麼驕傲的人來說，他願意提供他的祝賀給我，真的意義深遠。」

「你是說，你們一直到十幾二十歲的時候都會用接吻當作慶祝？」記者犀利的提出質疑，坎貝爾則溫柔的笑了。

「不，不是那樣的，事實上我想藉由這個機會感謝吉努斯，他承受了很大的壓力與不必要的攻擊，造成這種情況的原凶還是我。」

他沒給其他人插話的機會，自顧自地說著：「小時候的我非常愛哭，我不是訓練營裡最強壯的孩子，基本上是最瘦弱的那個，你們應該懂我的意思，吉努斯──那時候他跟我住在同一條街──每天晚上都會用各種不同的方法逗我開心，有天，訓練結束後我們一起看了比賽，鏡頭突然帶到場邊有人在求婚，我那天過的非常糟糕，根本沒心情注意發生什麼事，只是專注的抱著毯子自怨自艾，本該很幸福的鏡頭看在一個不懂事的小鬼眼裡，彷彿在說『失敗者沒有被人愛的資格，你很糟糕，你一無是處』，很愚蠢，我知道，但你能對一個八歲的小鬼頭說什麼人生大道理呢？」

「但吉努斯理解我，他其實是個很溫柔的人，在我哭完之後，你們知道他說什麼嗎？他跟我說：『我會吻你的，坎貝爾，我會吻你的。』」

「『你的努力是有意義的，別看輕自己，如果我們不幸的沒辦法在同支球隊，我發誓，如果你成功擊敗我去打世界大賽，我會當著全世界的面吻你，就像他們一樣，你值得擁有所有人的祝福。』」

坎貝爾笑的時候臉上會有小酒窩，吉努斯發現自己永遠都看不膩，「所以，就像你們看到的，他真的這麼幹了，相隔了十九年之後，但我猜他平時的表現很容易讓人誤會，我也想藉由這次機會謝謝吉努斯。」

「謝謝你，沒有忘記約定。」

「世界大賽，我一定會拚盡全力。」

坎貝爾翠綠色的瞳孔穿透螢幕，深深烙印在吉努斯的眼裡。

_「我不會把我們兩個之間的關係定義為朋友。」_

是啊，混帳，我們的關係哪能簡簡單單的用幾個詞彙就能代替。

吉努斯也許是球場上的流氓，但在場外卻意外的潔身自愛，從未與什麼人傳出過緋聞，坎貝爾就更讓球團高層放心了，他們當家第四棒不菸不酒不上夜店不飆車不惹事，生活規律的如同寄宿學生。

他們只做一件事，在世界遺忘的角落相愛。

吉努斯永遠也忘不了十六歲的坎貝爾是怎麼繃著一張臉走進他的單人房，反鎖門後用盡全身的力量把他壓在床上，他幾乎用上十成的力道來擁抱，吉努斯被勒到喘不過氣，卻也沒種推開對方。

坎貝爾沒有哭，但他拒絕移動，無論吉努斯說什麼都不回應，吉努斯沒辦法，只能放鬆身體等對方平復心情，直到吉努斯數到第一千隻羊，坎貝爾才用一種平靜到令人毛骨悚然的態度問他：「你會一直支持我的，對嗎？」

吉努斯艱難的聳聳肩，堅定的回答：「當然，我不在乎犯規，你永遠都有我在你後面。」

「即使我是個怪胎？」

「拜託，坎貝爾，怪胎幾乎就是你的代名詞了，我可沒嫌棄過。」

「不是那樣的。」

坎貝爾說，聲音參雜太多情感，吉努斯不喜歡這種感覺，坎貝爾彷彿正在下墜，他卻不知道該從哪裡把人給拉住。

「……坎貝爾，發生了什麼事。」吉努斯問，前所未有的冷靜，但坎貝爾一昧沉溺在自己的情緒中，拒絕與外界交流。

他不斷的重複，一遍又一遍，直到太陽沉入地平線，整個房間陷入黑暗。

「不是那樣的……」他說，極其破碎像壞掉的留聲機。

吉努斯則首次嚐到無助的感覺。

吉努斯不需要等坎貝爾像他告白，他知道那是怎麼一回事，他以前見識過幾回，某次他獨自開車到鎮上去買東西的時候，還在快餐店內聽到幾個老傢伙用非常粗俗的言詞貶低兩個也在等待餐點的可憐人。

他們試圖讓自己看起來不受干擾，但吉努斯知道他們遠遠不如外表裝出來的平靜，焦慮的情緒一覽無疑，於是吉努斯故意踢翻放在吧檯附近的髒水桶，汙水流了滿地，他邊假意道歉，故意拿著拖把往幾個老傢伙的方向拖去。

服務生跑出來收拾善後，那兩個人則低著頭快步離去，拿餐點的手隱隱發抖。

吉努斯不認為那是一種罪，但他清楚的知道某些人礙於身分與職業問題，需要更大的勇氣才能踏出第一步，或者不，一輩子都躲在陰暗處，小心翼翼悲嘆自己可憐又虛假的一生。

他拒絕成為那樣的人，所以當坎貝爾沒有推開他，沒有露出被冒犯的神情說我不想要這樣，沒有指著吉努斯的臉喊他faggot，反到近乎熱切的回吻時，吉努斯知道，他這輩子只願意為了坎貝爾，與全世界做對。

「嫁、────」

「閉嘴！」

「閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴─────！！」

坎貝爾無力跪倒在吉努斯面前，雙手扯著對方的衣服，大口喘著氣，「就……只是閉嘴，拜託？」

於是吉努斯照做了，畢竟，他不可能拒絕坎貝爾的請求。

即使在兩人之中，他才是無聲崩潰的那一個。

吉努斯在新賽季開始前選擇退休，沒有太多人給予他祝福，即使是與他一同奮鬥多年的隊友。

他們不了解，他並不怪他們。

教練甚至沒想象徵性的安慰他，告訴他還可以，還能再撐幾年，還可以再奮鬥一下，已他的年齡與狀態，現在退休真的太過可惜。

「後悔嗎？」

「其實我比較想去打高爾夫，也還好。」

「我是指你當著全世界的面出櫃這件事。」吉努斯乾笑，「聽說代言都掉好幾個，我們退休金還夠嗎？」

坎貝爾沉默，幾秒後才回答對方「不。」

「我後悔的是我居然答應你得到退休才能公開，吉努斯，這差點殺死我了。」

「我後悔了，吉努斯，這很痛。」

「我後悔了。」

於是五年後的現在，吉努斯偷偷潛近這座不歡迎他的球場，想起他的人生幾乎都獻給棒球，但棒球留給他的似乎只剩寂寞。

「那你呢，你後悔嗎？」

吉努斯搖搖頭，他一把將對方掀翻在球場上，聞著青草的氣息，感受紅土沾染在身上的粗糙感。

「後悔的話我現在穿的該是我自己的球衣，不是你的，混帳。」

「哈哈，看樣子有人今天心情不錯。」

「少廢話，專心吻我就是了，MVP先生。」

結婚證書被扔在一旁，他們在球場中央縱情的擁吻，脫去對方的衣服，沒有觀眾，沒有球員，沒有裁判，沒有攝影機。

吉努斯不想要別的，他只想要坎貝爾，慾望過於強烈，他們在絕望的痛苦中潛伏的整整十年。

「我居然考慮起球場性愛，做為一個不光榮退休的投手，即使是以我的大眾形象標準，也他媽真夠墮落。」

「是啊」坎貝爾說，幾乎喘不過氣：「哈──那幫混帳要是知道我們在他們寶貴的殿堂裡上演A片戲碼，肯定要氣到往生。」

「我不在乎」吉努斯說，一次又一次的吻他，「最重要的是，我是你的。」

「我是你的，永遠都是，聽到了嗎？坎貝爾。」

我愛你三個字被藏在忙於接觸的唇齒中，坎貝爾露出微笑。

我是你的，吉努斯，請讓我只屬於你。

所謂的出櫃記者會堪稱本世紀最大爆點，剛拿下世界大賽冠軍的MVP坎貝爾‧羅米，在封王遊行結束後突然宣佈出櫃。

「去你媽的世界大賽冠軍，」他說，鑲著真鑽的冠軍戒指被他隨手放在桌上，坎貝爾從未如此解脫過，他憑著一股壓抑數年的怒氣招開這次的記者會，說實話，他一點都不後悔。

「如果說拿到冠軍才能讓人們閉嘴，顯然我已經辦到了，別誤會，五十七年的冠軍荒，我與我的隊友同樣感謝所有球迷的支持，這座獎杯是屬於整座城市的，我引以為榮，但如果有人想拿我跟吉努斯的事情出來談，我再重複一次，『去你媽的世界大賽冠軍』。」

「我不欠你們了，真的，如果這就是代價。」

「我跟吉努斯從來就不欠任何人。」

「我愛他，這就是全部的事實。」

-END-


End file.
